1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of acquiring apparatus information of an external apparatus, a controlling method thereof, and a display system including the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of digital display technology, it has become possible to connect various types of external apparatuses that provide video content, such as a set-top box, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, an audio player, and the like to a display apparatus. In general, remote controls respectively provided for the external apparatuses are used in order to control the external apparatuses, but as the number of interconnected devices increases, the number of remote controls also increases.
Therefore, an integrated or universal remote control has been developed so as to control multiple electronic apparatuses through one remote device. However, a process of setting a correct control code set is required to control an electronic apparatus that is not registered in the integrated remote controller. In other words, a user is expected to input model information, manufacturer information, and the like of an external electronic apparatus one by one in order to pair the integrated remote controller with the appropriate device.
However, this process is very complicated and thus is frequently ignored by users, and the users continue to use several dedicated remote controls for individual apparatuses.
Therefore, there is a need for a way of conveniently setting up an integrated remote control.